Mystery of the 2009 CSI: Miami Fanfiction Awards
by Florida's Phantom
Summary: The 2009 CSI: Miami Fanfiction Awards are under way, and Florida's Phantom needs you to go and read this fan fiction of rules as to what happens in the nomination process. But the question remains: who are they?


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami.

* * *

**

In the wee morning hours of the crime lab, Horatio frowned at his computer screen and clicked on an email that had just appeared in his inbox. Rubbing his eyes, he read through the piece of information and leaned back in his chair, frowning thoughtfully. He'd never heard of something like this in his whole life.

He minimized the window and stood up from the desk. His gaze shifted to his friends working a crime scene outside the lab. Horatio took out his cell phone and dialed a friend and coworker's number.

"Eric? Do you think you could pull everyone in here? We have an early morning conference call…"

…

Everyone looked tired and- quite honestly- annoyed at being pulled away from their duties of breaking a case. Calleigh yawned, gratefully accepting a coffee from the lieutenant and glaring at the screen up front. "What's so important that we have to be away from this crime scene, Horatio? We've almost got the guy, and you pulled us-"

"Calleigh," Eric interrupted soothingly, taking her hand. "Take a deep breath. You've been working this case around the clock anyway. You need a rest."

Sighing and looking at her best friend, she nodded reluctantly and turned to Horatio. "Sorry. What've we got?"

Horatio nodded once and turned his attention to the screen. "We've got a visitor- someone who wants to tell us of a little event going on in the world right now. Don't worry," he added to Natalia, who looked confused and ready to ask more questions. "I'm pretty sure they'll be able to answer some of your questions in the meantime."

"_Touché, Lieutenant Caine,"_ the voice replied over the speakers. _"I have many answers to your wonderings about what is going on right now, Detectives. Well, at least from the email I sent to your boss."_

Ryan cocked his head. "Email? You're not with another person again, are you, H?"

Ignoring this, Horatio flipped on the television screen, revealing a person sitting in a chair with their feet propped up. The person had a stack of papers on top of the desk, looking calm and collected, although they held an aura of nervousness. Horatio gestured to the screen and offered a soft smile. "Guys, this is Florida's Phantom, and they have created something that has yet to be done in Miami- fan fiction awards."

Tara looked irked. "Wait- you mean fan fictions as in those stories that people write and post on the internet as a way of either making us seem more human, look like total idiots, or attempt to recreate some sex scene that never actually happened between two characters that were always meant to be together?"

Eric and Calleigh shot her a very dirty look.

Florida's Phantom sighed and nodded in the darkness. "_Actually, what she said is very true. Fan fiction is an art of creating something from your imagination- what you believe to be possible or what should have occurred. It can be love, friendship, death, anything you want it to be."_

Alexx leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "But how in the world- how in the world are we supposed to hold this event? And if it does happen, what if it falls flat on its face? Will people even vote?"

Horatio shrugged. "Who knows? The best they can do… wait, Florida should tell them all."

"_All you need to do is go to my fan fiction page and click on my forums. Once you're there, the pinned page holds all the rules and regulations. Start looking around and submitting some of your favorite authors, stories, and anything else you can find that fits the qualities of the award. Submit it, and I shall begin looking for those stories and place them in my C2."_ They sounded a bit pleased with themselves. _"I got inspired by this from the CSI: New York fandom."_

Ryan looked impressed. "Really?"

Natalia glanced at Horatio with a suspicious eye. "Who is this person? Someone I should know about?"

"Honey, if they wants to reveal themselves to the world, it's up to her and the people who either review this thing or send her a PM," Alexx replied gently. "Cut them some slack. This is very difficult to do."

Calleigh laughed a bit. "Mmhmm, I guess so. So, we just go to her forums and nominate and such?"

Eric kept her hand in his. "Yeah. When the voting is ready, they'll give us a holler."

"I'm dibs for the ballot," Ryan blurted out. "I want first crack."

Natalia followed him and sighed. "And for your sake, a fiction about you had better win," she replied, grinning.

Eric and Calleigh stood together, casting a wary look at Tara and exiting the room with one another, murmuring comforting words of affection. It was clear they loved each other, and there was nothing she could do about it. The new ME turned to Horatio. "Who's going to win this thing- if it even works?"

"You need to wait for the next chapter- or the next phase- in this thing," Horatio replied, his eyes twinkling. "Don't you, Tara?"

Alexx smiled. "Looks it. Go check out the fan fiction awards and start your nominations."

"And try to figure out the mysterious person behind these things," Horatio added. "I'm sure they're wanting you to find out what they've been doing for these past two days."


End file.
